zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:VanXFiona/Pat Dylandy (Neo Fuzors)
Pat is a fictional character of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. He is the main protagonist. :NOTE: This character is only a fanfic based in Neo Fuzors. Overview Before Zoids: Neo Fuzors Pat is a teenage prodigy and high school student whose mother died in an accident, and destructive attitude caused him to kill his tormentors just for him to overcome his problems, and then got involved in a war in his home country in Mindanao. He first joined the war when he was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in his school, instead of being prosecuted, Pat was forced of joining the war, and stumbles into a Liger Zero after a meteor from Planet Zi crashed into earth. During the war he befriends an unnamed girl and her mother, but when his fight against a rogue Brastle Tiger, he accidentally fired on the girl's house, killing both the girl and her mother. After that, Pat seeks his revenge against people who are torturing women and children. Later on, Pat defects from the military to stage his own guerrilla attack onto the Municipality of Basilan, where the terrorists used their ultimate weapon, the Madthunder. Pat destroyed the Madthunder by using his Basic Zero Armor. After the war, Pat graduates from high school in order for him to seek more adventures. Zoids: Neo Fuzors Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the nom de guerre of the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]]. In the second part of the story, survivors of the terrorist organization tried to seek Pat out, but this was thwarted when Pat himself staged a one-man crusade against the militants, but Pat and his Liger Zero sustained excruciating damage after being attacked by wild Geno Saurers, while Pat faints after that, the Liger took Pat into a house, living there was a girl named Jay Anne, along with her is her lover, Robertson. Jay Anne nurses Pat back to health, leaving his Liger Zero to Robertson and obtains a Murasame Liger, where he later gave it to Robertson for his personal use. Later parts of the story, Pat forms a five man team called the five "Alpha Guardians", with the help of his new friends Robertson, Kevin, Yves, and Emmanuel. The five fought around the world to attain victories and to reach the prestigious Class "S". And some parts of the story, Pat discovers love, and later Jay Anne finds out that Pat is a descent of ancient Zoidians, Jay Anne becomes attracted to his ability as a Zoid pilot, and his Zoidian powers were an extent to his potential. In the some parts of the story, after Pat and his friends won the 22nd Zoid Battle, they returned home back to Mindanao. Upon returning home, Pat was plagued by recurring nightmares, this is a result of recalling his past. When this happens, Pat, including Jay Anne encounters Pat's younger self in a dream, where the two fought, the older Pat lost to his younger self, but fight broke up when Jay Anne tries in vain to stop the teenage Pat by embracing him, the adult Pat tells his younger self to live in peace and not to get involve in many violence. Throughout the story, Pat and Jay Anne develop a close bond during and the final part of the story where the five (later six) Guardians fought against the rogue Gilvader. Both Pat and Jay Anne used Liger Zero Falcon's Strike Laser Claw - Love Love Tenkyouken against the Gilvader. After the story, it is unclear that Pat and Jay Anne are married or Pat leaves for new and more adventures. Personality Pat is considered to be angry and ruthless, even attacking his own friends (including Jay Anne) in order to ensure his deep vengeance against his former adversaries during the war. Pat usually prefers of the book-study of fighting and violence, he even starts out of looking down on almost everyone. At first, Pat is portrayed to be cold-hearted, snide, selfish, disobedient, argumentative, and unemotional. However, outside of these engagements and after Pat redeemed himself where he develops a certain level of guilt by falling in love to Jay Anne, Pat maintains his hot-tempered and stubborn personality, and yet becomes happy, cheerful, upbeat, laid-back, brash, relaxed, optimistic and aloof, yet an immature person, and for the most part he is; he is complex with a bitter and a tragic past that he hides from those who are to near him, including his teammates (except for Robertson, Jovie, and Keanne); he only shares his sufferings to Jay Anne, Pat also deeply cares for the dignity of women and children. On the other hand, in his sense of immaturity, Pat does have a tendency to annoy others by any means of his overconfidence, and maniacal laughter. But in most part of the story, Pat is shown to be caring, and respective person, Pat is shown respecting his rivals throughout the story. But when Pat becomes attracted to Jay Anne, he cares for her deeply, the two are occasionally seen kissing and dating in middle parts of the story; but when Pat and Jay Anne are dating, he even allows Jay Anne to do whatever she wants, he even lends her his money after winning a Zoid Battle, in some of these occasions, he is willing to do what Jay Anne wants though she never manipulates Pat though he is an experienced Zoid pilot who can smooth talk with women. But when not in a Zoid Battle, Pat is a skilled assassin, martial artist; particularly in Tae Kwon Do and Ninjutsu, and also a sharpshooter, he also carries large quantity of weapons with him at all times (among the weapons he used consisting a pistol, Kunai, trident, and most importantly; a sniper rifle), concealed all over his body. Pat sometimes used his weapons (with the exception for the pistol) as a practice weapon in martial arts he practices, he occasionally used his sniper rifle for his training in target shooting. Pat sometimes conceals his identity to any antagonist that he encounters in the story by wearing a pair of sunglasses. Pat has a strong sense of justice that he wants to show to his friends and he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to help them. Appearance Apparently, Pat's main outfit and image is obviously identical to Leon Toros from New Century Zero. He first wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants, with the addition of a chain around his neck studded with what appears to be five gold talismans. But when not in a battle, his leisure outfit is consisting a dark blue pants, and wears dark red shirt - in this type of leisure outfit, he is not shown wearing his talismans but on his red shirt, there is a Neo Zeon symbol on the on the frontward left part of the chest of the shirt. In some occasions, Pat is usually wearing a pair of sunglasses to adequately conceal his identity to any antagonist he encounters. His second outfit consists of a white vest with light blue shoulder pads (on the right has a bird-like symbol, and on the left has an acronym J.A.K., which stands for Jay Anne Kathleen, which bears Jay Anne's name), a sky-blue colored shirt missing the right sleeve which still bears the talisman chain, four brown belts around blue pants (two around his waist, one each on his thighs), and long grey boots. He also wore a thin pink ribbon around the bicep of his right arm. Pat has dark blue, spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style and has red eyes. During a flashback, Pat's hairstyle is identical to those of Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. And his outfit is a school uniform consisting a white polo uniform and a khaki pants with a single green vertical stripe on the side and his footwear is consisting with black leather shoes. During the war, he wears black trousers, a black shirt, dark grey boots, and a Kevlar jacket. Ability as a Zoid pilot In the story, Pat's only Zoid is the Liger Zero, he also both used the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer units, including Fire Phoenix and Jet Falcon. But when his rivalry with Robertson started, he challenges him with a Murasame Liger. Later, Pat loaned Robertson the Murasame Liger for his personal use. During a flashback, Pat has a Battlerover named Fuunsaiki. In Neo Fuzors, his Fuunsaiki evolved into a Sauro Knight, where it is used by Robertson for his Murasame Liger. During most parts of the story, Pat continues to use Fuunsaiki as his horseback Zoid around the city. Pat deeply cares for his Liger Zero, he even treats it as a friend and it is the source of his pride and joy. He also embodies the Liger as himself throughout the battles. Pat is considered a talented pilot; particularly in both long and close-ranged combats, with optimistic manners in combat, he usually reads the movements of his opponents one step at a time. One can say that Pat is a close-combat master. Relationships Throughout the story, Pat has formed his own relationships; Liger Zero: Pat and the Liger Zero have a one-sided relationship throughout the story. Pat sees it as a friend, he sometimes becomes upset if he is separated with the Liger. The Liger promises Pat a reality that it would show. Pat also thinks that he cannot live without Liger Zero, which their bond is inseparable. Robertson: Pat met Robertson in a rocky start. Robertson is sometimes aware of Pat having feelings for Jay Anne, making Pat his rival for her. Their rivalry started when Pat obtains a Murasame Liger and tests Robertson while piloting Pat's Liger Zero. The two later become friends after they trade Zoids, with Pat obtaining the Zero, and Robertson acquiring the Murasame Liger. Jay Anne: Pat and Jay Anne did never get along very well from the start. At first, she disapproves his cold-hearted attitude as she sees him fighting Zoid battles with brute force. Making Jay Anne as the exact "opposite" of Pat. Later, she joins with Pat on their battles and gradually falls in love with him, where she expresses her feelings for him by giving her body to Pat instantly to make him fall in love with her. Pat usually shares his sufferings to Jay Anne where she understands Pat for who he is, and with her help, Pat manages to overcome the bitter past that plagued his mind. Jay Anne's feelings for Pat made them inseparable where Pat's ability as a Zoid pilot gradually increases. Jay Anne's relationship with Pat is compared to Fiona's relationship with Van in Guardian Force. Kevin: Pat is friends with Kevin. Pat is shown to get upset when Kevin was killed by the hands of the Energy Liger. Mina: Pat is in respective terms with Mina. Yves and Emmanuel: Pat is friends with the Yves and Emmanuel, they got along very well. Keanne: Keanne is Pat's former lover, and later they become bitter enemies immediately. Where her rivalry starts with Jay Anne. Later, Keanne sought redemption when Pat and Jay Anne fought against the Gilvader. Since Pat's Seven Blade Attack killed Keanne and her Death Stinger, Pat becomes emotional, mourning the loss. But when Keanne returns with the Energy Liger, Pat rejoices and Keanne is willing to fight on his side. Quotes Quotes by Pat Adult *(To Jay Anne) "I don't fight bleeding hearts and women." *(To Jay Anne) "Hmph, Look who's talking!" *(To Jay Anne) "I'll kill you...!" *(To Robertson) "Thanks for your kindness. But I'm not making any deals." *(To Robertson) "A battle is a serious competition, I'll give you everything! Now, I'll be testing you if you are strong enough to be worthy as my rival!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "And I will become evil itself to find out!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "You two, tell me... How many people must I kill?" *"I don't want to be alone again..." *"I'll check and see whether or not, your actions are justified!" *"If you guys are justified? Then you'll defeat me!" *"Is that it? Don't expect that to defeat me! And I'll make you regret it!" *"I said don't move, but then you took off anyway. And now you're going to suffer!" *"Come on! Now's your chance if you wanna get me?!" *"Don't underestimate your battles!" *"Zero, we cannot afford to bite the dust at this stage! There are still too many fools living here in this world..." *"The road I'm taking is the correct choice! If you're telling me that I'm wrong, then use all the power you've got and try and stop me!" *"I can fight on my own! I'll keep on fighting alone until the day I die." *"Everything is my fault." *"Zero! Lend me your wings!" *"This is what being a Zoid pilot is all about!" *"This old place stirs old memories..." *(To Mina) "Go ahead, shoot me. I'll be regreting this for one day." *(To Jay Anne and Jovie) "This is what I always say. If opportunity knocks, answer the door!" *(To Jay Anne) "It is me who is deserved to be killed. Because for what I did in the past is wrong. I ended up killing people and I am willing to deserve the punishment of death." *(To Jay Anne) "I know what you're up to! You just wanted me to..." *(To Jay Anne) "I didn't mean to make you cry, I know you want to me to tell you how I feel..." *(To Jay Anne) "Tell me, why are you doing this? This is what you want me to feel?" *(To Jay Anne) "Is this what you really mean "pure" love? Do you want me to lend your precious body?" *(To Jay Anne) "Well, let's give it a try." *(To Jay Anne) "Why are you weeping about?" *(To Jay Anne) "Me, too..." *(To Keanne) "What ever happened to you, how could you have looked up to me? Now I have my own team and real friends, you used to be a love of mine! But... That's all changed, now all I have now is hate for you!" *(To Keanne) "Why you... Freak!" *(To Jay Anne) "The kid in front you is ME!" *(To Jay Anne) "I can't fight my other self anymore. The more we fight, the more he gets stronger." *(To Jay Anne) "Uhhh... Just give me a second." *(About Jay Anne) With her? So my path will be the same as her's!" *(To Pat (Teen)) "Just remember, I don't want to kill anyone ever again!" *(To Pat (Teen)) "Remember what we did to that girl and her mother? Have you feel any remorse when they died in the war?" *(To Pat (Teen)) "Please, my other self... Have mercy!" *(To Pat (Teen)) "See, now that you realize that using brute force won't solve anything." *(To Pat (Teen)) "The girl who embraced you is also a love of mine. She tells you that she also loves you." *(Once combining into Liger Zero Phoenix) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Falcon) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Falcon!" *(When performing the Burning Big Bang) "Here we go! Burning Big Bang!!!" *(When performing the Buster Slash/Seven Blade Attack) "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this! My Love! My Anger! And all of my Sorrow!!! Buster Slash!!! Go! Go! Go!" *(When performing the Strike Laser Claw/Diving Laser Claw Strike Attack) "This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Laser Claw Strike Attack!!!" *(When Liger Zero Falcon fires a powerful beam) "The ultimate technique, Sekiha Tenkyouken!!!" Teen *(Upon witnessing his mother's death) "I'll never forget this day... You people, I'll make sure you don't either forget this day! Mwahahahahaha! Heheheheh! Hahahahahahahahaha...!" *(To Pat (Adult)) "You're such a coward!" *(Maniacal laughter) "Hahahahahahaha! Haaahahaaahaaaha! Hahahahaaaahaaaahaaa!" *(To Pat (Adult)) "I'm acting for people who are used as weapons. I'm fighting on behalf of all soldiers, including yourself!" Quotes about Pat Jay Anne *"A Zi-Fighter like yourself can't be trusted. All you care about is violence!" *"Why do you have to think, you idiot!" Robertson *Pat, the "Red Comet"... took took too many risks, didn't always know what he's doing and ends up getting himself killed in a meaningless battlefield of his own miseries. But he's a brave person. He wasn't such a bad guy after all! Trivia *Pat's nickname is the "Red Comet", which is the same title given to ace pilot Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, and Naomi Fluegel from Zoids: New Century Zero. Pat's personality is also similar to Char/Quattro's due of concealing his identity to the antagonists. *In a flashback, Pat's maniacal laughter is similar to Light Yagami's Kira Laugh in Death Note. Category:Blog posts